


Teal

by staristired



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, i didnt know what to name the farmer so its natalie, i love my wife, this is literally just fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: This is nothing but fluff, blushing, and the color teal.





	Teal

“I feel like I’m the stupidest girl in the valley,” Haley said suddenly. She was on her bedroom floor, painting her toe nails a teal color that Natalie picked out from the dozens of nail polishes Haley had. Natalie was laying down on her bed with her back up. Natalie was tired from that morning’s work, but she couldn’t just not see Haley. After she had gotten closer to the blonde, Haley didn’t seem to mind that she was full of dirt and would lay in her bed to relax. As long as she left her boots outside, it was fine.

“You’re not stupid, Haley. I promise,” Natalie replied. She sounded tired.

“Nat, compared to the other girls here, I’m the shoe that’s been through 4 mark downs in the shoe store,” Haley said,” I’m not a genius like Maru. I don’t have artistic talent like Leah. I’m not patient, kind, and book smart like Penny. Don’t get me started on Emi-“

“Hey, Haley,” Natalie said loudly. Haley looked at her and pouted her lips. “You’re amazing.” You could hear how sleepy Natalie was when she told Haley that, and Haley’s face heated up immediately. Her face heated up mostly because of the comment, but the farmer’s sleepy voice made it worse. Haley just stared at Natalie who had no expression on her face. Natalie was just staring at her and pretty much watch her lose her composure as she became a blushing mess and didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you,” Haley said, looking away.

“I just told you that you were amazing, and you’re acting like I gave you the world,” Natalie muttered, giving a small smile. Her eyes were closing. Haley looked back at Natalie and smiled.

“But I know you mean it. That means the world to me,” Haley told her. It was Natalie’s turn to blush as her face got read and her eyes became wide open in realization of what Haley had just said. Haley giggled at the farmer’s reaction and went back to painting her nails the teal color. Natalie laid there with her eyes open for a while, just staring at Haley paint her toe nails. She eventually closed them again and went to sleep.

When Natalie woke up, there was a camera in her face. The second she opened her eyes, a flash went off.

“Haley,” she grumbled and rubbed her eyes. Haley giggled and took the picture that just came out of the camera. She put it on a pile of other pictures on her bedside drawer along with her camera. “How long have I been asleep?”

“It’s 9 so about two or three hours. I went to do some chores while you were asleep and when I came back, you looked so cute, I just had to take pictures,” Haley told her. Haley leaned over and had her face very close to Natalie’s. They stared at each other for about two seconds when Natalie’s eyes moved to Haley’s lips. It only took Natalie half a second to decide to grab Haley by the hand and pull her into bed with her. They both laid on their sides on top of the blankets with their foreheads touching and their hands laced together.

“You know, Haley,” Natalie said softly,” you’re amazing, beautiful, smart, and you can be really funny, too. You also look good in anything, and you’re really cute when you’re flustered… like now.” Natalie laughed softly as Haley separated their hands to cover her face.

“I don’t know what to say to you,” Haley smiled under her hands.

“Teal is your color. It’s my favorite color.”

“Your eyes are my favorite color,” Haley said, putting hands down and crossing her arms.

“They’re… brown.”

“They’re the same brown as the leaves in autumn, and they’re like honey in the sun.”

“I guess,” Natalie smiled, pulling in Haley. Haley gave a content sigh as she snuggle up to the farmer’s chest. They stayed there for a few minutes.

“I have to place your photos in the red room. Wanna go?”

“I’m lazy right now,” Natalie whined. Haley laughed and stood up. She tried to reach for her camera, but Natalie had sat up and pulled Haley onto her lap.

“Nat,” Haley softly smiled and pressed her forehead against the taller girl’s. Natalie kissed Haley and grabbed onto Haley’s hand. When they parted, they just stared into each other’s eyes before walking into the red room holding hands.

“You really do look good with teal nail polish.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Haley/Female Farmer fanfics out there unless I'm blind and look in the wrong places. If ya'll know any, shoot them my way. If you wrote some, shoot them my way. If you have writing requests, shoot them my way and I might do them because I love Haley. I love Haley so much, she's my sun, my moon, my honey suckle, and my piece of melon pie. This is really really short but so is Haley so whatever, it's completed. Also I finished this at 1am while watching Miraculous Ladybug, so I'm not revising. I have a real life farm to go to tomorrow morning to feed my lambs. You can point out any typos I won't get mad lol. Also, I did catch myself writing Chloe instead of Haley a few times, but I think I caught them all. If you see a "Chloe" in there, that's why and please tell me lmao. I'm embarrassed. 
> 
> Me, after deciding to marry Shane and then romancing Haley: Why, Haley? Why did you teal my heart?  
> -badum tss-


End file.
